Sam Pinkett
"I'm the WRONG man" -Sam Pinkett Please fix the format for "biography" and "The Wrong Mans" '''Sam James Pinkett (born Samuel James Pinkett): '''Is the 1 of 2 main characters in the series The Wrong Mans. Sadly he only has one friend, which is Phil Bourne. The two stick together since they are each other's only friend. However in the first episode, it's shown that there was a big party at Sam's house, but that was because of his roommates. Biography Sam was born and raised in England. He works for the Berkshire Country Council. Sam inhales and exhales, inflating a paper bag when he's nervous. He's left-handed like the majority of characters their actors. He is 29 years of age. The Wrong Mans Not long after Sam is dumped by is girlfriend Lizzie, now his boss, he is the solo witness of a car crash. After the car crash, Sam discovers an abandoned cellphone ringing. After picking it up, he hears a threatening ransom message about the wife of a man being held hostage. With his friend Phil Bourne, they eventually track the phone owner to a hospital nearby, after work. To get into the hospital to see the victim, they go under cover. Sam is laid on a stretcher bed and has to pretend to be a patient and eventually falls asleep while Phil checks a hospital map to find the floor where the victim is recovering. Another patient is wheeled up beside the sleeping same and is accidentally exchanged, surgeons take the sleeping Sam while Phil checks the map. Phil starts wheeling the real-operation-patient down the hall and realizes that it's not Sam. He arrives into the operating theater just after the surgeons administered regional-spinal anesthetic to Sam. Sam is unable to walk so Phil must carry him to the floor where the victim lies. After talking to the patient, they learn that the phone doesn't belong to the victim at all. When they exit the hospital, Sam steals a wheelchair to get around, they are kidnapped and dragged into dangerous spy business. They eventually rescue the woman who was hostage and are on the run from the authorities. He saves Lizzie twice, from Scarlett's father and from Smoke. When Smoke has Sam at gun point, the English Spy team have him surrounded and it turns out that they have been tracking Phil and Sam almost all the way. Despite being dumped earierr in the episode, Phil rushes in to save Sam and give the foreigner the documents that he wanted all along, in order to save Sam. As Smoke surrenders, another man comes out and starts shooting wildly, Sam clobbers Phil taking the bullet for him. Sam, still conscious, jokes to a scared Phil that he didn't realize that he was shot. Lizzie talks to Sam, who is on a stretcher and ready to go to the hospital. Sam under goes minor surgery, requiring spinal anesthetic, to repair the tissue the bullet dug through, as well as fix some minor fractures of bones Smoke had brokn when he repeatedly kicked Sam. When the police have Scarlett's father donate money to Sam and Lizzie's company, Scarlett attends, and the Police are able to make it up to both Phil and Sam as a thank you for capturing the man. At the ceremony Scarlett confronts the duo for killing her husband, the two get her to confess with police secretly listening and Scarlett Stevens is arrested on scene. Lizzie catches up to Sam and Phil leaving and kisses Sam. As a cliffhanger, there is a device attached to the bottom of Phil's car as the two get in and have a gentle argument over a "friend handshake". Season 2 The adventure continues. All that is really known about Sam here, is that he may have grown a beard. After the two friends are presumed dead after their car exploded, they are seen in America, where the 2 work in south west America and go by the names "Terry" for Sam and "Don" for Phil. Trivia *He almost had his leg amputated because of a mistaken identity of patients * He had to drive a car, only seconds after regaining feeling in his legs from spinal anesthetic * He swears a lot when he's nervous, whereas Phil just swears a lot * He was born on March 25, 1988, and apparently is only 29,